vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridges to Cross and Witches to Burn (series)
Background Bridges to Burn and Witches to Cross is an album released by AdyS which was published by Vocallective. Bridges to Burn and Witches to Cross is a series released in an album by the same name. The songs are loosely connected in nature, and tells about a group of people called witches, whose power could change the world. Songs Plot This album tells about people having a power so strong it could change the world. The first 3 songs tell us about the consequences of this power, and how people have misused it. People who have this power are called Witches. Where did they get this power from? It was a wish, a cute wish from a girl. She was sitting at the middle of a bridge while staring at a really bright star, and she wished to make this world a better place. "The Bridge" tells what actually happened a long time ago before the time where "Dystopia", "National Heroes" and "Brainwashed Love" take place. The first three songs in the series are about the misuses of power that happen in the hands of the witches. They cannot handle the power that was given to them The Witches' trilogy (the three witches song) actually takes place like 200 years later, in a cyberpunk world. Technology continues to advance and they continue to live, they have become stronger than ever before...or do they? They are however slowly consumed by their own power, their own greed, lust and pride...and then they realize that the power they possess is actually a poison, a really strong and slow poison, cruel and incurable. There's nothing they can do, except blaming the girl who gave them the power. Is this a curse to them because of what they have done? Is this a punishment for the sin they have commited? And suddenly on that one starry night, all the witches start to burn. It happens so quickly, and on that split second they see all their regrets and despair, all the bad things they have done..but at the very last moment of their life, they see a bright star, a beautiful world, a very beautiful world... It is actually the world that they have promised to achieve. But did they keep their promise? Rain. It is one of the things that make the people happy (the other people who are not witches). Their life is now free from the witches, and they are free to make their own decisions. But even with this strong hatred they had towards the witches, the people will never forget about them. To them, the witches are important, and they are the big chapter in human history. They are the reason for the exponential growth in technology. They are the reason for the decreasing number of crimes and war, due to the strict and cruel law that the witches have enforced. The witches are also the reason why the people have excellent health and strong resistance to disease, so that they can serve the witches without getting sick too quickly and often. Using their power, the witches were able to rule all the countries in the world and because of that, people from different countries and backgrounds, are unified, which in turn strengthens their relationship to each other, despite the difference in ideology and background. The witches have done a lot of things to make this world a better place for themselves... ...which in turn, with their disappearance, make this world a better place for everyone. Category:Series Category:Series featuring AVANNA Category:Series featuring SONiKA Category:Series featuring GUMI Category:Series featuring OLIVER